


Underground Fighter

by DarkenedInnocence



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BDSM, Cum Inflation, Drug Use, Forced Drug Use, Free Running, Influenced by View Finder, M/M, Martial Arts, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega-Space, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parkour, References to Knotting, Sex Toys, Sexual Themes and Content, Shapeshifters - Freeform, Shapeshifting, Swearing, Underground Fights, Violence, Yakuza, sub-space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:11:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5863246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkenedInnocence/pseuds/DarkenedInnocence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caston Kurosan is a lot of things. He's an Omega, an Adrenalin junkie, Street Fighter, Bike messenger, Free Runner, Shifter, and more. He enjoys fighting. He's also careful not to get caught, by either the police or the ones running The Underground Fighting Ring. A.K.A. The U.F.R. He doesn't want an Alpha, kids are something for much later in life, and possibly adoption. To The U.F.R. he is Janguru Akuma. They don't know his name, and that's the way he likes it.</p><p>Vashstin Cannon is also a lot of things. He's an Alpha, a Yakuza, a punk rocker, BDSM Dominant, Shifter, and more. He only ever heard of Janguru Akuma, never seen him. So he finds a pattern in Janguru's fights, and comes on a random night to his Fighting Ring. Watching the match between the Clubs two undefeated champions only deepens his burning desire to know just who this Janguru Akuma is. </p><p>Commences a game of cat and mouse with each other as a prize should Caston be caught. He's not keen on it. Even if his instincts tell him to submit to this man named Vash. Vash isn't going to let him go, so really he only has the choice to become the mate of one of Japan's biggest Yakuza. All that is happening is the breaking of Caston's insecurities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underground Fighter

**Author's Note:**

> I am not Japanese, so I'm going off of what I know from both the internet and anime/manga. I apologize in advance for any discrepancies.
> 
> These are my Characters, I have sketches I've drawn of them and bio's on them. Please no stealing.
> 
> If you leave any mean comments I reserve the right to be mean back. Because clearly you didn't read the tags if something offends you.

              Breathing in and out in his corner of the ring; his hearing muted, drowning everything out with the calm whispers of his lungs, and the slow beating of his heart. The bright lights glaring down on him as he lifts his hooded head to see his opponent. His icy blue-ish green eyes piercing the darkness of his silken hooded robe. His aura, a dark and dangerous thing that commanded to be left alone. Like a lion or panther stalking their prey. His hooded robe is black, covering the entirety of his body. It obscured his body type, giving his opponent no gauge on what he looked like or how to defeat him. Under his robe, he wore a black crop top that clung to him like a second skin. He also wore a pair of tight black leather pants. They, too, clung to him but allowed a wide range of movement. On his hands, he wore black fingerless biker gloves. His feet are wrapped with white bandages that boxer's use to prevent injury to their hands. The wrappings only covered from the balls of his feet to his arches. They are also the only white in his outfit. His hair, since it is long enough to obscure his vision, is tied back in a ponytail with a leather string. His hair is black with blond tips.

              This is the infamous Janguru Akuma, Caston "Cas" Kurosan. He has been participating in these underground fights for a good ten years. He has been undefeated since the age of sixteen. He's twenty-one now. Knowing a mixture of Martial Arts and Parkour, or 'Free Running' as some call it, helped him keep strong and flexible. It also helped since because of his smaller size his opponents underestimate him. Even though he is on top in the ring, out of the ring he is an Omega. So, he would collect his prize and vanish. No one operating the fights knew his name. They only knew him as Janguru Akuma, or the occasional Kuro Akuma. Which is exactly how he liked it. However, all good things come to an end sometime. He just didn't realize it would all end so soon. He was so careful. Only fighting when he knew there wouldn't be anyone interested in him. He didn't know that the boss would be dropping in to finally catch a glimpse of this mystery fighter.

              Up in the V.I.P. stands stood the boss. At six foot four, he stood over his ring. His brownish red eyes are just as piercing as Caston's. Occasionally, when murderous, they'd flash a deep red, like freshly spilled blood. He had four piercings over all. Three in his right ear, all silver rings, one in the earlobe, and two in the cartilage. The last one, also a silver ring, resided on his right eyebrow. His hair is completely spiked up, save for one lock of hair that flopped in his face. Deep red with green tips. While he enjoyed a more relaxed look from his punk rock days, he still dressed impeccably in three piece suits and fancy Italian leather shoes. His aura, like Caston's, is dark and dangerous. Only instead of commanding to be left alone, it's a calm danger, warning to heed his word or pay the consequences.

              A smirk played across the man known as Vashstin "Vash" Cannon's face, making his subordinates shiver when they caught a glimpse of it. With eyes narrowed in amusement, Vash watched the two fighters in the ring. One looked like a mountain of a man, even though he was only an inch taller than Vash himself. His muscles have muscles. He is showing off to the crowd. Vash frowned. He is cocky. Looking in the opposite corner of the ring crouched a black blob. It looked like a panther waiting to pounce on unsuspecting prey. Vash didn't know which one was Janguru Akuma. The crouching figure had the patience of an experienced fighter, yet the mountain of a man had the cockiness of an undefeated champion. This fight would be most entertaining.

              The announcer called both fighters to the center of the ring. The mountain of a man strutted into the center, still showing off. The crouching figure stood gracefully, and a gloved hand slipped out of the robe, flinging it off. He then took slow measured steps to the center. Vash was astonished. This tiny, twig of a man, who looked to be barely eighteen, was going toe to toe against that beast?! The man didn't even look concerned as the mountain he stood up to smirked viciously. While the man had that quiet confidence that spoke of experience, the mountain of a man still looked like a cocky, undefeated champ. Vash racked his brain, 'Which one could possibly be Janguru Akuma?'

              "Ladies and Gentlemen, may I have your attention please?" The announcer spoke into a cordless mike. A hush fell over the audience. "We have a special fight tonight. In both corners, we have undefeated champions. Pitted against each other we will see which will come out as the TRUE undefeated champion!"

              The crowd roared in anticipation. Vash was getting impatient. 'Announce who's who already!' As the announcer opened his mouth, the crowd quieted to bets being placed. Vash could see the lithe male's aura. It resembled his own when he's pissed off. It made Vash smile. The announcer pointed to the mountain of a man.

              "In this corner, we have the undefeated champion for thirteen years, YAAAMAAA!" The announcer pointed to the opposite corner, "And in this corner, we have the undefeated champ for five years, we have the underdog, the one, the only, JAAANGURUUU AAKUUMAAA!"

              Vash's jaw dropped open. 'That little twig is Janguru Akuma?!' Vash could barely believe it. In fact, he really couldn't. From what he knew, Janguru Akuma started fighting here at the age of eleven, and after five years his name changed from 'Kuro Neko' to 'Janguru Akuma' by the announcer at sixteen when he stopped losing fights. He'd been fighting for ten years according to Vash's records, making the eighteen-year-old looking man in the ring twenty-one. Vash dropped into his seat. 'This will be a very interesting fight indeed.'

              Caston looked up at Yama. This was the fight man he ever fought in a ring. He had been only eleven and easily defeated. Yama had been twenty-four then, making him thirty-four at least. 'That's why this fight had been set up.' Caston thinks. 'They think he's too old to continue with his undefeated streak.' Caston's eyes narrowed as he smirked up at Yama.

              "I think I owe you a beating." Yama throws his head back, laughing a deep, full body laugh.

              "Like I told you ten years ago, you've got spunk. But you'll never defeat me. You're too small." Caston's smirk turned demonic. Yama flinched back as he noticed the aura coming from the small man in front of him. 'What the...'

              "You know, a virus is so tiny, you need a microscope just to even glimpse it, and yet, virus' kill millions. Just because you defeated an eleven-year-old, who's only ever fought on the streets against bullies, doesn't mean I can't defeat you now." Caston saw the cocky look in Yama's eyes turn to one of caution. He could tell that Yama had never seen one of his fights, in or out of the ring. Never seen the reason his name changed from 'Kuro Neko' to 'Janguru Akuma'. In the underground fights, there is only one rule. No guns. Anything else was fair game. You could even kill your opponent. At eleven, Caston didn't know that, and a lot of his talents remained hidden. Like his Shifter abilities, Shifters are wide known for a long time as 'Pets' to the rich, but that changed several hundred years ago leaving Shifters as equal as any other being on this planet. Even if there are still a few stuck in the old ways, even after several hundred years. For Yama, Caston is a wild card, and that would be Yama's undoing.

              "FIGHT!" The announcer throws his hand down and backs away from the center of the ring, leaving the two opponents to size each other up. Caston's Shifter form isn't very big, barely twenty pounds. However, it gave him all the instincts of any big cat out there. Yama isn't a Shifter, and he was already uneasy from Caston's demonic appearance. He let some of his Shifter characteristics show. Fangs, claws on both his hands and feet, cat-like pupils, pointed ears, and a dark, wild, dangerous, murderous aura. Yama had begun to sweat, and neither of them had moved yet.

              As Vash watches the changes occurring in the ring, he began to believe that the twig is indeed Janguru Akuma. Janguru Akuma, Vash noticed, is a Shifter, and he looked like a Demon. Some of his makings had appeared, and Vash knew why he was called The Jungle Devil. The Shifter's form is a Jungle Cat. Something Vash also noticed, is that even though all the rumors about Janguru Akuma screamed 'Alpha', he could tell from the almost feminine look to the man that he is an Omega. Just looking at him was arousing. With the crop top showing off his toned abs and flat belly, along with fit, toned arms. His leather pants looked like they were painted on and they showed both how shapely his ass and legs are, but how big his 'package' is too. Vash had to take several deep calming breathes and picture some random female nude.

              'Well, that worked.' Vash thought as they continued to size each other up, looking for any weaknesses the other would have. Janguru Akuma's feet planted themselves in a firm stance, arms drawn back, the underside of his wrists pressed together, hands vertical and curled in a half-fist. His eyes narrow and his whole body tenses as he launches his fists together at Yama's abdomen. Yama chokes on his tongue as he's propelled back about six feet. Janguru Akuma barely moved a centimeter from his position. Vash's jaw dropped open again. He most definitely believes that the twig is indeed Janguru Akuma, and he is better than anything Vash had ever imagined.

              Yama recovers and draws back a fist, charging at Caston, bellowing in his anger. All pretenses of playing gone. Caston smirked and dodged the mad dash while swiping his claws at Yama's back. Yama howled in pain as his claws hit their mark and tore five long, gaping, bleeding wounds. Janguru crouches in clear view of Vash and licks the blood from his claws with a sadistic smirk on his face.

              Vash's hard on is back in full force. The fight continued, a desperate champion being played with by a Jungle Devil. Yama is covered in his own blood, claw and bite marks. Janguru Akuma plays dirty, but fair to the rule all the same. He twisted and bent, dodging increasingly sloppy punches and kicks. Blood loss made Yama slow and inaccurate. His own blood making the ring slick, causing him to lose his balance several times. Janguru's claws help him to grip the ring and stay up right as he dodges and attacks in return. Finally, Janguru pins Yama down and bites the back of his neck, growling low as Yama rapidly hits a fist against the ground in agreement that he lost this fight in fear for his life. Janguru roared his victory to the ceiling as the crowd goes wild, and the announcer cautiously approaches him and lifts one of his fists in the air declaring him the victor, and the undeniable undefeated champion of the Underground Fighting Ring.

              Vash swears softly as he almost comes in his pants. He turns to one of his most trusted body guards and friend, Kurosaki, and motions him over. Kurosaki obeys the command, coming close to his boss and leaning over to catch what he says over the noise of the crowd.

              "I want you to bring this 'Janguru Akuma' to me. After he cleans himself up, of course." Vash tells him. Kurosaki nods.

              "Hai, Cannon-Sama." Vash waves a hand at him, dismissing him. He had tried to get the few that are close to him to call him 'Vash', but they insisted on calling him 'Cannon-Sama', with the occasional 'Vash-Sama' that told him how worried they were over him, or on special occasions. For now, he sits back in his seat and observes the in-house medics patching up Yama, and when they carry off on a stretcher, the janitorial services as they clean the ring of all the spilled blood. The audience stirs restlessly as they gather their things to leave or to collect their earnings from the night's betting.

              In the changing room, Caston has stripped and is enjoying the warm water as it cascades down his body, cleansing it of the blood and sweat. The watery red swirling down the drain. He already claimed his cash prize before coming to clean up. As is his tradition so that no one sees him with his hair down, since he looked so different with it up. Stepping out of the shower, Caston towels off, and drops the used towel in the laundry basket. He throws on his clothes, instincts yelling at him to run. So, dressed in cameo cargo shorts, a black T-Shirt, black converse, and hair down messy, Caston grabs his gas-mask-turned-satchel. He loves it because it reminds him of the one that Indiana Jones uses.

              Just as the Changing room door bursts open, Caston slips out of the small window in the showers, that's used to air the humid room out, and into the alley way. As he disappears, up the side of the building next to the one he just exited, he hears the swearing of the body guard sent to collect him. Caston can't stop the playful smirk that covers his face or the quiet giggle that escapes his mouth as he makes his way home using his parkour skills to get there quickly.

              Kurosaki swears some more as his search of the changing room comes up with no one. The only noticeable scents in the room are those of an Omega and Yama's blood. Using his Wolf Shifter nose, he finds the source of the Omegan scent, the thickest being in the showers and around the laundry basket. Finding the top-most towel, still damp, in the laundry basket, Kurosaki sniffs it. His eyes go wide as the Omegan scent invades his senses. 'Janguru Akuma is an Omega?!'Taking a plastic sealable bag out from his suit jacket, he bags the towel, sealing it in the bag. Kurosaki frowns and pales ever so slightly as he realizes he has to go tell his boss that Janguru Akuma, an Omega, evaded him.

              When he approaches his boss, he holds the bag out in front of him, as if it might protect him from his boss' wrath. Before his boss can question him, Kurosaki explains. "He was gone when I arrived at the changing room. This towel holds his scent and I was surprised. Janguru Akuma is an Omega. He wasn't in the hallway when I approached, so I'm guessing that he heard me coming and used the small window in the showers to escape."

              Vash takes the bag from Kurosaki and opens it. The smell that hits his nose is of chocolate and vanilla, honey and lavender, leather and gunpowder. It's a scent that makes his cock leak. Closing the bag and pocketing it, Vash stands. Turning to his body guards, he smirks. "Let's go see where he went, shall we?"

               The very fact that Vash was going so far for one person, whom he had never met, or been crossed by, tells his body guards that he's already marked the man in his mind as his. Perhaps even as a potential mate. Stopping outside the window that led to the showers, Vash undresses and shifts into his Black Panther Shifter form. Sniffing for the scent that he's already committed to memory, he finds it leading form the window, to the building opposite, and up the wall. Standing on his hind legs and digging his claws into the building, Vash follows the scent. His body guards follow him on the ground.

              Leaping from building to building, Vash finally follows the scent to the ground, and then below it as it leads to the subway. Vash scowls when he realizes that Janguru Akuma hopped on a train going who knows where, leaving the trail cold. Taking his clothes in his mouth from on if his guards, he goes to the restroom to change. Coming out, a scowl covers his face as he pouts ever so slightly.

              "He's good. I almost lost the trail several times on the roof, only to lose it here." Vash smirks at the bag in his hand as he holds it eye level. "Very well. The hunt is on my Jungle Cat."

              Kurosaki turns to Jackson and they both feel slightly sorry for this Janguru Akuma. Their boss is obviously set on finding out who he is, and making him his.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> Yama- Mountain  
> Janguru Akuma- Jungle Devil  
> Kuro Neko- Black Cat  
> Hai- Yes  
> -Sama- Boss, Royalty, Important Person, Etc.


End file.
